


private lessons

by zyximb



Series: Private Lessons [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, chanyeol is a lovesick loser, kris is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun's failing chemistry and has a thing for his new tutor.





	private lessons

**Author's Note:**

> contains: swearing, slight orgasm denial, public sex in a library, riding, dirty talk, fingering, teasing sehun

It was only halfway through the first semester and Sehun was already failing chemistry. His coach was going to kill him, he wouldn’t be able to play on the basketball team if he didn’t get his grades up. Chanyeol always told him he needed to do better on the tests, though he never actually made an effort to help Sehun.

“Dude, you’re like one of the best players on varsity. Coach is gonna fucking pissed when he finds out you have an F in chem,” Kris said.

Sehun sighed, falling back onto his bed, as if he didn’t already feel guilty enough.

“How do _you_ guys have B’s? I just don’t get it.”

“Beats me. I barely know what I’m doing to be completely honest,” Jongin shrugged.

“You know what, you should get a tutor!” Chanyeol suggested.

“A tutor?”

“Yeah, I can ask Kyungsoo if he has any friends that can tutor you. He and his friends tutor like all the time I’m sure he can find you some help.”

“Yeol, why do you even need Kyungsoo tutor you? Don’t you have an A in calc?” Jongin asked.

“He’s just pretending to be dumb because he has a huge crush on him, even though he obviously doesn’t have a chance.“

“Shut up Kris. I do too have a chance! I think he’s starting to warm up to me, he doesn’t roll his eyes when I make jokes anymore.”

“Just because he isn’t completely disgusted with your terrible jokes, doesn’t mean he likes you Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol huffed in annoyance, mumbling a ‘whatever’ as as he sunk back into the bean bag chair, listening to his friends all laugh at Kris’ teasing.

 

 

 

 

 

It was on a Wednesday afternoon when Sehun found himself in the library, repeatedly tapping his pencil on the wooden desk as he waited for his tutor. His antics earning him annoyed glares and shushes from other students to which he he mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before lowering his head in embarrassment. He didn’t know why he was so anxious, though it was probably because he had never had a tutor before.

Chanyeol had told him his name was Baekhyun and that he was a year older than them, a senior. He didn’t want this Baekhyun person to think he was just another dumb jock. Sehun wasn’t dumb. He was doing fine in all his other classes. Science just wasn’t his thing, it never was. He nervously ran his hand through his newly dyed black hair, trying to calm himself down because why was he so nervous?

Baekhyun was probably just a nerdy little guy that was going to help him pass his next chemistry test, nothing to worry about. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder, followed by a soft ‘excuse me.’ The younger boy took a quick deep breath before turning around, not at all expecting the person before him,he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his new tutor.

Baekhyun definitely was not a nerd, or at least he didn’t look like one. He was a few inches shorter than Sehun, the perfect height to rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder if he wanted to, cotton candy pink hair framed his face perfectly, complimenting his pretty pink lips and droopy almond eyes that Sehun could stare into all day. The younger also didn’t miss how _good_ the other’s thighs looked in those black jeans, thick and begging to be bitten.

“Hey, Sehun right? I’m Baekhyun, your chem tutor.” Baekhyun extended an arm, waiting for the younger to shake his hand.

Sehun almost choked at the sound of the other’s voice. _Ugh even his voice is pretty._

“Right,” Sehun nodded, grabbing the elder’s hand and giving it a firm shake, “Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun’s hands were dainty and soft, Sehun thought, smaller than his own and he quite enjoyed holding them even if it was only for a split second.

Baekhyun smiled, Sehun swore it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen, and pulled up a chair next to the younger, taking out his pencils and notebook from his backpack.

“Ready to get started?”

 

 

 

 

 

Learning chemistry was just about the last thing Sehun did during his session with his new tutor. Baekhyun was so unbelievably adorable. Chanyeol had told him Baekhyun’s favorite subject was science, Sehun could see the excited glint in his eye whenever he was explaining something.

“You just dyed your hair right? I remember it being blonde.” The elder motioned to Sehun’s head, the younger instinctively ran his hand through his black hair.

“Oh uh yeah, wanted something more natural I guess. Have we met before this?” He asked. He didn’t remember ever seeing Baekhyun around school anywhere and he was pretty damn sure he’d remember a face like that.

“No,” Baekhyun chuckled, “I’ve just seen you around. Who doesn’t know the guys on the basketball team right?”

“Ah, right,” Sehun lightly laughed.

“It looks good,” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “the black hair.”

Sehun noticed the light blush dusting the other’s cheeks as he shyly looked away, he really wanted to push the shorter onto the table and shove his tongue down his throat. _Get a grip Oh Sehun._

“Thanks.” Sehun tried not to sound too excited.

He mentally thanked Jongin for telling him to dye it.

“It’s almost time for me to go. We should talk about when to meet next, I’m usually free everyday at lunch and Mondays and Wednesdays after school. I’ll give you my email so you can tell me when you’re free?”

“Uh- actually can I have your number instead?”

Baekhyun seemed slightly taken aback by his question, eyes slightly widening and eyelids fluttering a couple times before replying. “Oh. Yeah, sure.”

The younger mentally gave himself a pat on the back, trying to bite back his smirk as he watched Baekhyun type his number into his phone, Sehun saved it under ‘hot tutor’ as he walked away.

 

 

 

 

“Yah, why didn’t you tell me Baekhyun was fucking hot?” Sehun said, huffing in frustration before punching his friend’s arm. He carelessly dropped his backpack onto the dirty floor of the cafeteria as he joined the rest of the basketball team at their usual lunch table, sitting down between Chanyeol and Jongin.

“Ow! I didn’t know!” Chanyeol whined, rubbing his forming bruise. “I’ve never even seen him before.”  
  
The black-haired boy hunched over, resting his forehead on his hand as he sighed, an image of his droopy-eyed tutor popping up in his mind. “Ugh he’s so cute, I couldn’t even focus when he was talking about Avocado’s law.”

“It’s Avogadro's law, you idiot. So much for getting help, ” Jongin scoffed, sliding his tray over to the other, offering to share his lunch. Sehun quickly muttered a ‘thank you’ before popping a fry into his mouth.

“Whatever. The point is he’s really cute.”

“Really? I never knew you were into the nerdy type,” Jongin said.

“He’s not a nerd.”

Jongin playfully rolled his eyes. “Right, just like how Kyungsoo ‘isn’t a nerd.’”

“He isn’t!” Chanyeol whined defensively.

The others laughed, always entertained by their lovesick friend.

“Sehun, as if he would ever like you back anyway. He probably thinks you’re an idiot,” Kris teased, a shit eating grin on his face that Sehun wanted to slap off.

“Just like how Junmyeon thought you were an idiot when you were trying to impress him during basketball practice but fell on your ass?” Sehun retorted.

The taller’s smile immediately disappeared, replacing it with a scowl.

“Shut up, you said you wouldn’t bring that up anymore!” he whined.  
  
The rest of the basketball team laughed, Sehun stuck his tongue out him as he threw a french fry at his friend’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week of tutoring sessions had gone by and Baekhyun was noticing that there was little to no improvement in the younger’s quiz scores. He didn’t know why, Sehun always seemed to be focused and listening to him whenever he was giving the lessons.

“Is there something specific you’re not understanding? I know it’s a lot to take in in such a small amount of time, so maybe we can focus on one thing a time-”

“I like you.”

The elder stopped talking, he stared down at the page of the textbook for a second, trying to process the words just spoken to him before looking up at the other.

“W-What?”

Sehun locked eyes with him, confident and intimidating as ever.

“I like you, hyung,” the younger repeated, “I think you’re cute.”

“I uh-” With the younger’s dark brown eyes staring into his own, Baekhyun found it difficult to form the words in his mouth. “T-Thanks.”

“So, does that mean you’ll go out with me?” Sehun eagerly asked.

“I-I don’t know, I mean I don’t- I don’t know if it’s a good idea with me being your tutor. I really want you to pass this class so you can stay on the team so I don’t want anything distracting you…” the elder nervously rambled as he quickly grabbed for his notebooks and pencils on the table, shoving them into his backpack. His movements were halted by a large hand grabbing his right wrist, stopping him from packing up any further.

“What if I pass the midterm?”

“What?”

“If I get an A on midterm, will you go out with me?”His eyes were full of hope, a look that Baekhyun just couldn’t find it in him to say no to.

“I don’t know…” He said unsurely, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Sehun, he’d always thought the younger was attractive and since their tutoring sessions started, he had realized Sehun was also very sweet and cute, not at all what he expected when he first saw him. He did admit he had a tiny crush on the basketball player, though he never expected anything to actually happen between them considering they were both so different and he didn’t want to make things awkward or distract Sehun since the whole point of them meeting every week was to help Sehun do better in his chemistry class.

“Will you at least think about it? Please.”

The elder sighed, “Okay, I’ll think about.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take Baekhyun much more convincing once the younger showed him the paper that read A+ on top of the paper in red ink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun towered over the elder as he pushed him against the unforgiving wood of the bookshelf. A quiet, surprised squeak escaped the elder’s mouth as the younger’s large hands planted themselves on his hips, pushing him even harder against the books. Soft lips moved roughly against his, their mouths molded together messily and hungrily as Baekhyun grabbed onto locks of Sehun’s black hair. Sehun pulled the other’s hips flush against his own, grinding them against each other.

“ _A-Ah_...” Baekhyun softly mewled against the younger’s lips.

Sehun smirked as he pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses down the the elder’s neck, occasionally stopping to nibble on the sensitive skin. Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold in the moans threatening to spill out.

“Fuck if you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Sehun breathed against the elder’s throat.

One after another, quiet pants left the shorter’s mouth, he took deep breaths, trying to calm down his breathing so that they wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention.

Sehun’s right hand quickly made its way to one of the buttons of the other’s shirt, impatiently tearing the shirt open.

“M-My shirt-”

“I’ll get you a new one,” the younger growled before capturing the elder’s lips in another bruising kiss.

He pulled away only to strip himself of his hoodie and t-shirt as he took in the sight of his disheveled tutor, hair mussed and lips swollen and red from abuse. His chest was heaving as he panted, leaning against the solid oak wood for support; his eyes hooded, cheeks flushed as he looked at Sehun. Before he knew it, Baekhyun was being hoisted up in a pair of strong arms. His legs instinctively wrapped around the other’s waist as he was lifted up from the ground. His arms wrapped around Sehun’s neck, hands running through the younger’s locks.

A choked moan escaped his lips when he felt Sehun’s hardened member grind against his.

Quiet little whines poured from the Baekhyun’s mouth as the younger continued thrusting his hips up, grinding against him with urgency.

The fabric of their jeans created a delicious friction neither of them could get enough of; the sound of the elder’s moans were enough to drive Sehun over the edge.

Large, rough hands ran up and down Baekhyun’s smooth, soft chest, goosebumps erupted throughout his entire body as plump lips latched themselves onto his collarbone, decorating it in angry red bruises.

Baekhyun’s smaller hands grabbed onto Sehun’s when the younger tried to unzip his jeans, the latter looked up at the other with a questioning look, eyes full of lust.

“W-What if someone sees us?” Baekhyun whispered.

The black-haired boy gave his tutor a reassuring kiss, “Don’t worry, no one goes back here and besides everyone’s probably out celebrating after finishing midterms anyway.  No one’s gonna come into the library right now, and besides, no one will hear us if we don’t make a lot noise, but sounds like you’re having a little trouble keeping those cute little sounds in, hmm baby?”

Baekhyun wanted to slap that mischievous smirk off the other’s face, though those thoughts were short lived once he felt Sehun’s hand palming him through his already soiled boxer briefs.

A needy whine escaped his lips as the younger thumbed at the tip of the elder’s cock, precum leaking through his underwear.

Baekhyun flushed in embarrassment whereas Sehun smirked, a glint of desire flashed before his eyes.

Sehun lowered the elder down, helping him  sit on the probably-not-so-clean carpeted floor of their school library. He tugged off the other’s pants and boxers once they were somewhat properly situated and comfortable (well, as comfortable as having sex on the floor between bookcases could be). Baekhyun shyly lifted his legs so Sehun could completely remove his garments, keeping his legs crossed because how could he not feel embarassed at a time like this?

“You okay?” Sehun asked, rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s thick thighs. The elder nodded, giving him a small, but reassuring smile, his cheeks still tinted pink and breath still labored from earlier; Sehun thought he looked absolutely breathtaking.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Y-Yeah, I’ve just never done in a p-public place before,” Baekhyun nervously bit his lip, waiting for Sehun to make a move.

Sehun nodded before leaning in to the capture the elder’s lips in a gentle kiss, hand trailing down Baekhyun’s chest to his thighs, slowly spreading his closed legs and settled down between them.

A few strokes and tugs from the younger’s hand and Baekhyun was already breathless. His teeth clamped down his own hand, trying to hold in the embarrassing sounds he knew would come out if he didn’t hold them in.

Sehun reached into his pants pocket to grab a bottle of lube, opening it up and squeezing a generous amount onto his hand.

Rubbing his fingers, he warmed up the slimy substance before lowering his hand even further.

“I’m gonna put one in okay?”

Once Baekhyun nodded yes,  the other proceeded to rub circles on the puckered hole before slowly pushing in. He heard a sharp intake come from the other. Sehun looked up to make sure he was okay before continuing.

“I-I’m okay, I just haven’t done this a while,” he timidly chuckled.

Sehun nodded, “I’m gonna move now okay?”

“Okay.”

His finger slowly moved in and out, thrusting at a lazy pace.

“ _Nngh_ …” The elder’s hips unconsciously bucking up his hips.

Sehun added another digit,  gradually increased his speed as he stretched out the elder, eliciting cute little high pitched whines from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s lips were pink and wet from excessive biting, eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to hold onto any bit of insanity he had left.

“Fuck hyung, you’re so hot,” Sehun said, voice low, dripping in lust, “Here, get on me.”

The younger sat back against the shelves, guiding Baekhyun onto his lap. The elder’s legs trembled as he stood up before settling down onto Sehun’s lap, cheeks flushing at the even more intimate position. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Baekhyun felt vulnerable under the piercing gaze of Sehun’s deep brown eyes. Sehun played with the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt for a few seconds before pulling it off completely, afterwards swiftly stripping himself of his own t-shirt.

They both take a moment to admire each other’s naked torsos. Baekhyun shyly placing his hand on Sehun’s flat but muscular abs; Sehun chuckled as he slightly raised his hips to lower his jeans and boxers.

The light pink on Baekhyun’s cheeks intensified into a cherry red as the younger revealed his lower half.

He tried his best not to stare though it was a bit tough not to considering the size of the younger was larger than anything he had taken before.  

Sehun poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand once again. He lathered his erection, wanting to make as comfortable as possible for the elder. Sehun held onto Baekhyun’s slim waist as the other held onto his member and guided him down onto his cock. The elder inhaled sharply. His lips immediately parting in a shaky gasp as Sehun pushed through the rim of his slicked entrance.

“ _A-Ah_!”

Sehun’s jaw was clenched as he felt the warmness of Baekhyun envelop his member, trying hard not to push the shorter down and fuck him into roughly.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.”

They stopped moving once Sehun was buried into the smaller, allowing the elder to adjust to the large size. Sehun experimentally rolled his hips up, his dick rubbing against the inner walls.

Baekhyun let out a high pitched whine as he involuntarily bucked his hips in response.

“God you’re so fucking sexy, hyung,” Sehun said in a low growl.

The elder placed his hands behind him, grabbing onto Sehun’s thighs to anchor himself as he lifted off the erection before slamming back down. They both moan loudly in the otherwise silent library.

Baekhyun repeated himself over and over again until he was a sweaty mess atop Sehun’s lap, body taut and breathing labored.

A thin sheen of sweat coated both of the boys’ bodies. A low guttural sound escaped from the back of Sehun’s throat as he watched the elder fuck himself onto his length.

“You’re riding me so fucking good aren’t you, hyung?” His voice teasing and seductive. “Do you feel good, hyung? Tell me how good you feel.”

“I-it _ah_ \- feels g-good,” Baekhyun hiccuped, eyes hooded and breathing so labored it was difficult for him to speak.

Rough hands gripped tight onto Baekhyun’s thick thighs, nails digging into the soft flesh as he bounced on the younger’s lap.

Sehun thrusted up to meet the elder’s movements, Baekhyun threw his head back, a broken sob escaping through his parted pink lips, eyes watering.

“Right there, baby?”

The younger continued to thrust up and into him, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again, Baekhyun fell forward, head resting on Sehun’s shoulder.

“ _S-Sehun- Nngh_ -”

Sehun placed hot open mouthed kisses under the elder’s ear, sucking hard onto his slender neck, eliciting a sobbed moan from the other.

“So fucking good for me, hmm?” He whispered against Baekhyun’s skin, the other involuntarily shivered at the hot breath.

Baekhyun panted heavily, mouth agape, allowing a string of whimpers and broken moans to stream out as Sehun thrusted up, the elder no longer having the strength to move himself.

He whined at the loss when Sehun suddenly grabbed onto his hips, lifting him off and forcing him to stand up.

Legs trembling, eyes glazed, and bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead, his body was pushed face-first toward the shelves of book.

He bent forward, grabbing ahold of the wooden shelves as Sehun’s rough hands clamped onto his waist, slamming into him from behind.

“ _S-Sehun_!” The elder gasped loudly, the new angle allowing the younger to go even deeper, hitting him at just the right spot.

He saw white as Sehun pistoned into him, hard and rough, vice grip on his wait that’ll definitely leave a bruise the next day.

The younger grit his teeth, thrusting deep into the shorter boy who was clenching down so deliciously around him. His hand unconsciously roughly kneading  into the soft flesh of the elder’s torso.

“Shit hyung you feel so fucking good,” he groaned, rolling his head back and licking his lips.

Lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin overpowered the quiet moans and groans of the two. The air was stuffy and smelled of the sex and both of their bodies felt as if they were burning up. Sehun watched as his length slipped in and out of the slick hole so easily, _Fuck_ , he thought, _so fucking hot_.

The snap of younger’s hips had Baekhyun almost collapsing if it were not for the large hands keeping him in place. His skin felt as if it were on fire and the need to come undone was so, so strong. His eyes watered as Sehun’s long, thick length stretched him out and hit against his bundle of nerves over and over again.

“ _I-I’m close, S-Se-ah! F-Fuck_ ,” he whimpered.

“Yeah? You wanna come, baby?” the younger teased, slowing down his thrusting, purposely missing the other’s prostate.

“ _P-please, Sehun. Nngh- I c-can’t_.” Baekhyun was practically sobbing, almost drooling at the need to climax.

The younger breathlessly chuckled. He trailed a hand up the elder’s back, stopping on the other’s chest to teasingly play with the hardened, sensitive nipples.

A quiet moan slipped past Baekhyun’s lips, he unconsciously pushed back onto the younger’s dick. Sehun lowly grunted as he began properly fucking into the elder once again against the bookcase, hastening his thrusts and angling himself to hit the other’s prostate repeatedly. Baekhyun clutched at the edge of the shelf in front of him, knuckles turning white and jaw slacked in a silent scream.

“Go ahead, hyung, come for me like the good boy you are,” the younger grunted before snapping his hips particularly rough and deep past the rim of the hole.

The elder reached his peak with a sob of the younger’s name, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut as he shot ribbons of white onto the books. The younger continued rutting into him, helping him ride out his climax.

“ _G-God, p-please-ah_!” the shorter begged, not even knowing what he was asking for.

Sehun’s thrusts soon became sloppy as he reached his own peak when the elder clenched down on him, growling out a low ‘fuck’ through clenched teeth as he shot his load into the elder.

The white liquid leaked from the hole as he pulled out, trailing down Baekhyun’s legs. The elder immediately fell to his knees, head leaning against the bookcase as he tried to catch his breath.

“You okay, hyung” Sehun asked, his tone sweet and caring as he bent down to move the hair out of the shorter’s eyes. Baekhyun tiredly nodded, cutely whining about his ripped his ripped shirt. Sehun lightly laughed, grabbing his hoodie and pulling it over Baekhyun’s smaller frame.  
  
  
“Let’s go back to my place yeah? You can clean up before I take you home. I’ll get you some clean clothes too.”

“Wait, we need to clean up the uh-mess we made on the books…” Baekhyun shyly said, eyes glancing at the books he soiled earlier.

Sehun tried his best not to laugh, earning him a light punch from his embarrassed boyfriend.

“You go put on some pants and get your things, I’ll clean it up.”

 

“I can’t believe we just had sex in the school library.” The elder hit his face in the palms of his hands.

Sehun laughed, grabbing one of Baekhyun’s hands and interlocking their fingers together as they walked to his car.

 

  
“Has anyone told you you’re a really good tutor, hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it, wanted to post smth for bbh's bday so i was rushing to finish this last night and this morning lol. i really took my time on this and i'm trying to improve my smut writing skills so please comment and tell me what you guys think ~ <3  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
